1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reproduction apparatus and a reproduction method for reproducing data from a recording medium comprising a program area provided in advance with absolute addresses and a controlled area storing the absolute start address of each program recorded on it in correspondence to the program number thereof.
2. Related Background Art
The digital audio interface output of known compact disk (CD) players is adapted to produce, in addition to digital audio data, channel status data including a category code for identifying the CD category of the CD disk to be played and user data comprising Q codes, each including a track number and the elapsed time of a piece of music on the track.
On the other hand, many known digital recording apparatus using a digital audio tape (DAT) or a mini-disk (MD) as recording medium are designed to automatically record start IDs and track numbers on the recording medium for a great convenience of the user on the basis of the CD category identified by decoding the channel status data and the sub-data including the track numbers and the elapsed time of each piece of music recorded on the CD to be replayed as detected by decoding the Q code of the user data.
Meanwhile, in recent years, standards for optical disks that are different from known CDs and adapted to record high speed 1-bit digital audio signals for music have been proposed. Audio data addressed by the proposed standards are 1-bit audio signals obtained by subjecting corresponding analog audio signals to a delta-sigma (.DELTA..EPSILON.) modulation process. A 1-bit audio signal is sampled with a very high sampling frequency that is 64 times as high as the sampling frequency of 44.1 KHz of ordinary CDs. The signal is expressed in terms of a very high sampling frequency and a data word length with a very small number of quantization bits and hence characterized by a wide transmission frequency band. Additionally, due to the .DELTA..EPSILON. modulation, it can secure a wide dynamic range in the audio band that is a low frequency band relative to the over-sampling frequency that is 64 times as high as the sampling frequency of ordinary CDs.
An optical disk deals with high speed 1-bit audio signals conforming to the proposed standards for new digital audio signals and shows audio characteristics by far more excellent than those of known CDs. However, a recording system totally different from that of known CDs has to be used for it and hence is not compatible with known CDs in terms of information on the track numbers and the elapsed time of each piece of music as contained in the sub-data as well as other data.
On the other hand, disk replaying apparatus that can replay music from both an ordinary CD and a disk of a new type carrying high speed 1-bit audio signals are known. The user of such an apparatus may want to get information on the audio signals recorded on the CD and also on the audio signals recorded on the new type disk particularly in terms of the serial number of each recorded piece of music and the elapsed time from the start. However, to date, such information can not be displayed for the disks of the two different types by means of a single display system.